<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold your spirits high by SheepieMuffin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738371">Hold your spirits high</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepieMuffin/pseuds/SheepieMuffin'>SheepieMuffin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff and Angst, I don’t know how to tag this, I think that’s everyone - Freeform, Mild Swearing, Slow Burn, Teens being teens, danganronpa - Freeform, drv3 - Freeform, first fanfic in a while, i hope this is a good read.. :), i may just update tags as I go, read this myself and dudes im not a bad writer. this is my own story and im invested</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepieMuffin/pseuds/SheepieMuffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keira Numo the ultimate medium finds herself in rehabilitation? With 13 others? </p><p>She swears she’s seen three others where walking around at night but the doctors keep telling her that it’s just because she’s a medium they’re ghosts. But then why does her heart ache when looking at him?<br/>Who is he?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Saihara Shuichi/Reader, shuichi saiharah/oc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Danganronpa Fanfictions</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wakey Wakey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really hope you all like this story. I haven’t written a story in so long and I hope this turns out good</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keira’s eyes were closed but her ears were open. Her heard women and men muttering about the stability of her condition and if she is fit for moving. “Are any of them able to move?”</p>
<p>Was she alone? Perhaps there were others in a similar position as her? She had many questions, but her mouth would not open, she could not speak. She felt frustration build up in the pit of her stomach, wondering why she could not talk. Why could she not just ask the questions in her mind.<br/>
Ow! A pin needle pain pressed into her arm that was soon followed with a wave of heat and before she could even think of doing anything, she was out cold... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a warm breeze that smelled like freshly mowed grass. The room felt empty and calm. Like it had a clean slate. Opening her eyes, Keira was met with blue skies and fern trees. She loved trees. They held endless knowledge of things passed and things to come.</p>
<p>Slowly regaining control over her muscles, she began bending her fingers and toes, and eventually cracking joints. This caused her momentary pain. Sinking her toes into the carpeted floor, she found that it was new and plush. Her arms slid across the bed, taking in her surroundings before pushing herself up with her palms. She falls back as her knees give way beneath her. Get up damn it. She grumbles as, once again, she hoists herself upholding her hands out and balancing herself, successfully standing on her feet this time.<br/>
Keira’s eyes scanned her surroundings a window looking into the Forrest ahead. She hasn’t noticed before but there was a gate it wasn’t large however it looked electric. Why was she being forced to be here? What would her mother think having her only child missing. Moving her gaze she looked at the walls. They were bare but painted a pale violet colour. She has a vanity table opposite from her bed, there were a few perfumes and pill bottles. Oh great I’m back on meds. Just what she needed picking up the bottles she looked over the labels. There wasn’t much on them. Her name and prescription</p>
<p> “Once a day if headaches accure. Recommended to take with meals” Keira’s voice was rough and her throat was dry, she hadn’t noticed. Her Hand went up her throat as she looked around for a bathroom, noticing another door opposite from her bed she slowly walked towards it not wanting to overwork her legs. Opening the door she sighed. It was a bathroom alright but it had the bare nesecities such as toilet roll, a few towels, shampoo and so on but no cups. She’d have to stick with a dry throat for now.</p>
<p>“Keira Numo? Are you awake?” A timid voice rang from the opposite side of the door. Hearing the lock in the door click Keira came out of the bathroom to inspect the noise. A female stood at her door in a pale pink nurses uniform matched with a white pinny. She had a clipboard in hand and hair in a perfect bun. </p>
<p>“Ah! You are. Good morning. How are you doing today?” The nurses eyes scanned over Keira’s figure before stepping into the room to get a closer look at Keira. Checking for any bruises or injuries.</p>
<p>“I’m okay. But my body aches” the nurse stopped and stood in front of Keira, she seemed familiar. Like they’ve met before. But she couldn’t really pinpoint why. </p>
<p>“Body aches..” she paused as she wrote on her clipboard before holding out her hand. </p>
<p>“Well while I was informed you may not remember me, I was hoping you would.” The nurse let out a small laugh but the lighthearted laugh didn’t hide the twang of pain I’m her eyes. Keira’s heart ached as if it new something she didn’t. </p>
<p>“Anyway! I’m you’re personal nurse. Nurse Mary. It’s a pleasure and a curse to see you again dear.” Mary gave Keira a bright smile to which the girl returned. </p>
<p>“Mary.” The name was familiar. It almost brought her a sense of comfort. </p>
<p>“Yes. Now I’ll take you breakfast you’re one of the few that are early risers if you like I can take you on a tour or if you remake friends with the others here they could show you around” opening the door even more she stepped aside allowing Keira to step outside the room. The hallway were walled with doors and they were named Kaede ,Tsumugi, Miu, maki, kirumi, Tenko, Angie and lastly himiko. All these names rung a bell but they made her head spin if she thought on it too hard.</p>
<p>“This is the ladies wing the gents are on the other side of the entrance but I better not catch you other their after hours missy.” Mary’s comment made Keira smile as if her body was remembering a memory but her mind couldn’t pin point why. </p>
<p>The two walked down the hall the smell of soups filling the large Empty room. </p>
<p>“so this is the entrance. The extravagant doorway leads out into the courtyard. I’m sorry to say but you can’t leave this place” Mary looked at Keira as if to sympathise with her but those words set something off within Keira, her heart begun to ache crippling pain running threw her chest and stealing away her breath. She grasped the cloth at her chest and gasped. Mary stopped what she was doing and directed Keira to the grand staircase. </p>
<p>“Listen to my voice sweetie, you’re here. You’re safe.” Keira practically collapsed onto the first step listening to the words that left Mary’s mouth muttering after her.</p>
<p>“I’m safe” The pain in Keira’s chest slowly stopped as she regained control of her breathing. The pain in her chest wasn’t gone but it was bareable.</p>
<p>“I’m okay. I’m okay now” the dry feeling in Keira’s throat got worse, her voice sounded rough again and it seemed that Mary noticed. </p>
<p>“Do you need a drink? Here let’s go to the cafeteria I can get you something to drink and if you feel up for it maybe something to eat.” Mary pressed her hand against her back and gently rubbing her thumb against Keira’s back. Nodding her head Keira smiled and stood back on her wobbly feet. That were now aching. Mary took no time in taking her to the cafeteria waving at other nurses before sitting Keira down on a table with two girls and a guy, with a interesting haircut she noted. </p>
<p>“Hey! You’re Keira right?” The cute blonde that sat across from her spoke up. She had the sweetest smile and cute little clips holding her fringe back. Keira nodded her head.</p>
<p>“Yeah. That’s me” she let out a small cough and looked around for her nurse. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulders, turning her head to the see the culprit she was met with Mary who was balancing a cup and a bowl on one arm.</p>
<p>“Sorry doll did I scare you” placing the cup and bowl in front of Keira, Mary stood back up and brushed her hands on her pinny laughing softly at herself. </p>
<p>“If you’re okay here Keira I’m going to leave you to it for now. Play nice!” Waving at the four of them Mary steped away and walked over to the table with three other nurses. </p>
<p>“Your cough sounded rough you should drink” Keira’s attention moved to the girl to her right. She has gray hair and you could tell from the way she held herself her manners were top notch. She did as promoted and Keira picked up the glass and took a sip, her throat already feeling refreshed. </p>
<p>“Thanks. Ah since you seem to know my name. What are yours?” Keira gave the, the sickliest sweet smile she could muster up. Their faces where familiar to her but she couldn’t put her finger to it. </p>
<p>“Ah right! Sorry my names kaede and she’s kirumi” Kaede Pointed to the girl at her right before turning her had to her left.</p>
<p>“and that’s kaito” he smiled, he has a goofy smile, before holding out his hand for her to shake, which she did noticing his firm grasp. For a split second when she looked up at him, she saw kaito but his clothes changed. He had a coat on, well half on the other side was Strune over his shoulder and was magically staying up. There was also a galaxy print on the inside of the coat. The background had also changed it looked like a school? But overgrown with weeds. A moment of panic swept over her before the image went away. But it seemed she wasn’t the only one to see something. His face must of minicked her own with panic </p>
<p>“Hey are you two okay?! You both look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Kaede interupted the two, gaining both of their attention. </p>
<p>“Wait, no.” Her voice when quiet as she begun to whisper </p>
<p>“Did you two remember something?” Keira was confused why was she speaking in hushed tones. Was she not suppose to remember? </p>
<p>“Are we not suppose to remember or something?” Kaede’s face seemed to fall into a frown as her eyes scanned over the nurses making sure they weren’t being watched but before she could say anything kirumi spoke up not looking away from her cup.</p>
<p>“Well, yes and no. They want us to remember our personalities before and during the show just not what happened. If we remember what they had us do then they up our meds. They make us forget again. But this just hurts us more than helps us.” With that comment kaito seems to look down and holds on to his arms and kirumi looked up and have him a bittersweet smile.</p>
<p>“Okay. But what am I suppose to remember?” They all looked shocked for a second coming to as they realised that they know more than she does right now. </p>
<p>“Hey they do hypnotherapy here. We can’t tell you anything sorry” kaito made a motion of swinging a watch.  </p>
<p>“Keira. Weren’t you hungry? You didn’t touch your soup” Keira turned her head to the left and found Mary stood next to her and smiling at her. She was right Keira hadn’t touched her food. A decision she’d regret later. </p>
<p>“I wanted to have you see one of the doctors after earlier on. If you want one of you could take Keira on a tour of the building later?” Mary looked up at the three and Kaede have a nod smiling widely. </p>
<p>“Alright. Thanks Kaede. Shall we?” She step aside letting Keira stand up. She hadn’t realised but her feet seemed to ache even more than before. But she went without a fight. They made there way to her room. Keira made a point of not looking at the entrance. She sat down on the edge of her bed while Mary left the room. She assumed to get the doctor. While she had time to think she gazed out to the window looking into the forest. </p>
<p>What had happened to her? She though she had gotten over her anxiety so why was she still having anxiety attacks.  Who were these people? The three she had met seemed familiar but as per usual she couldn’t put her finger on why. Questions buzzed around her head causing a sharp pain to ring threw get skull. But her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at her door.</p>
<p>“Miss Numo?” There was a male voice this time. The doctor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Exploration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keira explores more of the grounds</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the kudos! I’m really sorry I didn’t get this chapter out sooner I was really struggling to write this one but here it is!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Miss Numo?" There was a male voice this time. The doctor was here. Keira turned her head so that she was making eye contact with him. He held out his hand for Keira to shake, Keira’s eyes scanned over the doctors appearance.</p><p>Brown hair and blue eyes, a simple white doctors uniform. A metal name badge that read, DR. Lavandere, under the badge was a symbol? Or was it some crude drawing of a half moon. She didn’t take his hand and eventually he brought it back to his body<br/>
"So! Mary tells me you had some issues earlier when she was giving you a small tour. Would you mind   elaborating for me ?" He wasn’t even looking at Keira, already scribbling notes on those stupid clipboards. While Keira didn’t mind nurses, doctors infuriated her. Despite their smiles they never seemed to care.</p><p>" Mary had knocked on my door to check on me, after introducing herself to me and asking about my general well-being she took me out into the hallway before leading me into the entrance. I can’t really remember what she was telling me aside from I can’t leave" saying that left a pain in my chest similar to earlier however it wasn't nearly as intense. She paused before opening her mouth to speak again.</p><p>" I don’t really know what happens I feel like my heart tensed up" despite Keira’s attempt, she couldn’t form any of words and within seconds she felt warm tears running down her cheeks. The doctor wasn’t even looking up from his clip board until she had paused.</p><p>"Okay, you don’t have to continue. How about you tell me how that made you feel?" Keira choked back a snarky comment about his lack of empathy. A girls crying and he doesn’t even offer a tissue? Wiping away the tears with her sleeves, calming her breathing.</p><p>"Uhm, well." How does she feel? Lost, confused,scared? What was she suppose to say.</p><p>"I guess I was scared? As she said those words it was like my chest was closing up." She heard him scribbling on that damn clipboard.</p><p>"Go on take the clipboard, Throw it threw the window. you know you want too" a male voice was in her left ear, naturally Keira turned her head to inspect the noise but was met with nothing.<br/>
"Ignore him, he just wants to cause chaos" a woman? To her left? Once again Keira turned her head. This time to the left. Nothing.<br/>
"Everything okay miss?" At first he looked confused. But after looking over her for a split second it dawned on him and he shook his head signalling to ignore the statement he just made.<br/>
"Alright Keira! I want you to take those pills every time you feel any headaches. And make sure you eat something when you take them. Enjoy the rest of your day." With that dr.lavandere took his leave. He practically ran out of her room, like he was scared? What of? What did he know that she didn’t.
 Why did everyone else know more about Keira than she. The slamming of the door took the girl out of her own thoughts. </p><p>“Great he’s gone. Flush the pills!” Again! A male voice she was definitely alone in the room. Had there been microphones installed in her room? Was she being spied on?! Wait. Isn’t that a breach of privacy? </p><p>Keira leaned Back and rested against her bed coming lost in her thoughts not realising the day passing by through her window. Just what was she doing here? Why couldn’t she remember the others here? And why was the doctor scared of her? the more questions she had the more her head hurt, with a grumble she lifted herself back up and on her feet causing her to stumble and her head to spin. Too soon. Once she gathered herself, Keira’s eyes landed on the pill bottle. Deciding it couldn’t hurt to take  them, She hadn’t noticed but her head had started pounding from a headache.<br/>
“You need something to eat with those” the female voice from before spoke. While the male seemed chaotic? The female was soft and somber. Shaking her head Keira put it down to her conscious. While she knew that it’s virtually impossible to have a male voice as her conscious what was she suppose to think? There were ghosts? </p><p>“Keira?” Keira froze, what now, before she could even look there was a rush of blonde before a Kaede stood in front of her.</p><p>“Hey! You ready for your tour?” Ah yeah. Kaede said she’d take Keira on a tour of the place. She seemed like a sweet girl but was this it? Was that her only personality trait. She could only hope not. Keira simply nodded her head and linked arms with the girl that was already walking out of her room. She didn’t bother with the girls wing, the entrance or the cafeteria, all places which Keira was already some what familiar with. They stepped out of the front door to a amazing courtyard. The grass was that green it Looked fake, there was a separate building it looked similar to the ,main building.<br/>
“We’re allowed in the first floor. It’s the library but we aren’t allowed on the second floor. Why I don’t know but kokichi had his library privileges taken away from a week the first time he tried to go up there.” Noted, not allowed on second floor. The library looked nice though. Kind of like a schools library. </p><p>In the corner of her eye Keira saw a blur of purple catching up with the two. Soon there was a short and very skinny looking boy in front of them.<br/>
“Hey! Keira! It’s great to see you awake” his face held a mischievous grin<br/>
“You spoken to any ghosts lately? I’ve seen people moving on the second floor. Maybe we should sneak up there!” As soon as he had finished his sentence Kaede had whipped her hand around the back of the boys head and the two had starting arguing. Keira wasn’t paying attention though. She could see ghosts? You’re kidding right?<br/>
“Keira! Nice to see awake” turning her head as she was snapped out of her thoughts, she was met with a very tall figure. Tall was the wrong word. He was buff. Before she could say anything the mountain of a man had his arms wrapped around Keira in a bear hug.<br/>
Time seemed to freeze, she looked up at the tall male. He looked the same for the most part but he had a suit on? And there were bugs? Everywhere. There were also others in the room. But one caught her eye and made her heart skip, a small boy. Lightly feminine looking. No sooner had she seen this, she is snapped back out of the memory?</p><p>“Gonta! That’s favouritism! I wanted to hug Keira” Keira was practically dropped onto her feet as Gonta apologised to the boy causing her legs to go under her. Making contact with the floor. Hiding against the pain. All this walking had weakened her legs.<br/>
“G-Gonta sorry! Gonta didn’t mean to drop Keira! Here Gonta will pick you up.” with that he lifted the small girls up without any effort.<br/>
All of them seemed very familiar with Keira. Her usual distaste for people wasn’t existent when with these people. She felt calm around them. </p><p>Calm enough to fall asleep in Gonta’s arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m sorry this was a short chapter I was kinda rushing to get this chapter out. I’ll try to get the next one out sooner!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Threw a window</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aah I’m so sorry! This was suppose to come out three days ago and I am very sorry! Also you should follow my insta @sheepiemuffin as I also have art for some scenes! And again I’m sorry it’s short</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Calm enough to fall asleep in Gonta’s arms. While he was a large lad you could feel he wouldn’t hurt even a fly. He also carried the smell of fresh cut grass, it was a little weird but not unpleasant.</p><p>Keira was once again greeted by bright sun peering threw the curtains.<br/>"Wakey wakey! You might just see Prince Charming" that male voice again, this time their voice sounded like it was mocking her, With a groan Keira sat up on her bed rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and looked around the room. She was still in the same clothes as yesterday. Now that she had fully woken up Keira heard a siren? What was happening? Keira threw the sheets off of her and leaned over the edge of the bed, pushing herself forward and on her feet. Shuffling over to the door Keira tried to open it but it wouldn’t budge.</p><p>With a sigh Keira walked back, stopping at the mirror her eyes scanned her face. Her hair was scruffy and her clothes wrinkled. Despite sleeping perfectly fine Keira had bags under her eyes.<br/>"Great" Keira mumbled to herself and ran her fingers threw her hair in an attempt to brush out the knots.<br/>"I should ask if I can get a brush, and maybe some makeup." Without a second warning there was a bang on the window startling Keira. Making her way over to the window she peered threw the gap, there were hushed yells between two people talking about how they almost got caught?<br/>"I don’t care! I just, I-" There was the sound of a slap and silence. She couldn’t see much, there was a body pressed against the glass and another holding it there.the body against the window had dark blue hair with a piece stuck upwards? Come to think of it didn’t Kaede have that too?<br/>The person holding the blue haired figure was female, she had dark brown hair held in low pigtails. Keira made eye contact with the female on the other side of the glass. Her breath hitched in her throat and Keira took a step back<br/>"Shit. She saw me-" Keira’s heart was racing was she seeing something she shouldn’t? the girls eyes softened and nit once did she brake eye contact.<br/>"She’s fine, she’s safe" the girl wasn’t talking to Keira she was talking to the person against the glass.<br/>"Maki? What do you mean! Hey what are you looking a-" just before they could push off the female to look where she was looking there was shouting in the distance and the two ran off without a second word.<br/>"Wait! No!" Keira’s hand went to the window, pressing against it as she pleaded with the glass to let her threw. Maki? That name rung a bell but why. Why did Keira know that name. The sound of running brought Keira back and she pulled herself away from the window to feel a wet stream down her cheek, she was crying, pulling her sleeve up she wiped away the tears and walked into the bathroom. Deciding to take a shower to distract herself.</p><p>"Keira-sama! Where are you! They let us out of our Rooms now. Did you see the ghosties Nyehehe~" Keira has just stepped out if the shower, someone was in her room. It was a guy hadn’t she been told guys weren’t allowed over here? Or was that just at night.<br/>"Keira-Sama are you showering?" Out of sheer panic Keira ran to the door to hold it closed. Just then everything when black before the walls were replaced with black tiles. Keira was still In a bathroom just not the same one she had showered in.</p><p>"Keira-sama where are you! I’m bored let’s go bother shuichi together!" The boy giggled and the handle to the bathroom jiggled.<br/>"Kokichi! Don’t you dare open that door!"</p><p>Keira’s head hurt as she came back to her senses.<br/>"Kokichi?" Keira’s voice broke half way threw as if she wasn’t sure how she new that name.<br/>"Nehehe~ did you remember my name? That’s about time. Say come out and we can mess with kaito!" The sound of a door slamming into a wall startled Keira and she jumped away from the door. Couldn’t everyone just leave the poor girl to her bathroom in piece, Dear lord.<br/>"Kokichi! Get your degenerate ass out of here! You shouldn’t be in a girls room!" Boyish laughing and girls shouting left her room. Stepping out of the bathroom in a towel now Keira closed her door and got dressed. A soft knocking came from her door and Keira frowned.<br/>"What now. Come in!" Keira didn’t bother to turn her head she just waited for them to speak.<br/>"Keira. I brought some cosmetics, nothing special just plain cosmetics. They don’t give you anything when you wake up and I know I’m just plain and boring but I wanted to give you something I know it’s plain but that’s me pla-" Keira slammed her hand on the vanity. How often can one person say plain. Threw gritted teeth Keira smiled and look at the girl stood startled at the door. Without thinking a name came to mind.<br/>"Tsumugi? Right" Keira’s eyes scanned the box in Tsumugi’s hands.<br/>"Y-yes, uhm here I’ll put this down" Tsumugi placed the box on the bed and practically ran out of the room. A part of Keira was happy she left, the other half felt bad for lashing out. But it’s her fault she irritated Keira. She turned In her seat to look at the box. It had a few things in it, a hair dryer and a hair brush as well as a few other things.</p><p>With hair groomed and ready for the day, Keira smiled at her reflection.<br/>"Just like father always wanted. Prime and proper" he was back again. At this point Keira wanted that female to come back. She seemed to not irritate her. Father, why did that word leave Keira sick for her stomach.<br/>"Shut up, I don’t want to hear you today" Keira closed her eyes and let out a long sigh ready to stand up and leave her room. But she was stopped.<br/>"Keira! Are you seeing them already?" Mary what time was it?<br/>"Oh Mary. Hello. What is the time?" Keira stood tall and smiled out of no where Keira had adopted a ‘I’m better than everyone’ attitude. It surprisingly came naturally and she tried her best to ignore the voice telling her to be nice.<br/>"It is currently 8 am and you seem wide awake. I hope Kokichi didn’t disturb you, his nurse said he couldn’t sleep and left his room early. In fact everyone was awake by 6 am. How unusual" Mary tried to give a convincing smile but Keira new she was lying.<br/>Deciding not to mention anything about the sirens and the two people our her window to Mary Keira nodded her head and started walking to the door practically forcing Mary to walk backwards<br/>"My it seems like you’re acting like your old self again." She let out a awkward laugh while stepping out if Keira’s way.<br/>"That was fast" Mary tried to keep a hushed voice but Keira heard her loud as day and just kept walking ahead causing Mary to have to run in an attempt to catch up.</p><p>"Angie why don’t you go back to sleep if you’re so tired?" Keira recognised that voice it was the same one as that girl that shouted nonsense about degenerates. What was her name?</p><p>"Tenko" Keira hadn’t realised she spoke out loud until the girl In question stopped talking and turned too Keira. A smile made its way onto tenko’s lips.<br/>"Keira! It’s nice to see you again! I hope that degenerate male wasn’t bothering you for long!" Keira assumed she was talking about Kokichi this morning. She felt like she could trust tenko so Keira let her guard down a little.<br/>"Keira it is so nice to see you awake" the shorter white haired female spoke next and Keira look down. She smiled and stopped walking next to the two girls.</p><p>"Well, would you two like to accompany me to the cafeteria?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. She Never Did Like Needles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keria, Tenko and Angie meet and have breakfast together. Mary seems off.. and Keria has quite the ego, also seeing ghosts now??</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!!!!!!!trigger warning!!!!! Bodily harm at the end of the chapter!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I honestly forgot I had started writing this, but I recently got a comment on a chapter, and after reading threw my own story I thought I should get back to it as it is actually not bad. <br/>so enjoy this chapter!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"well, would you two like to accompany me to the cafeteria" Mary had grown rather silent, leaving a growing unease in Keira's stomach and yet Keria brushed it off ignoring the nurse. </p><p>Angie seemed to be glowing with joy, a rather large smile making its way to her lips. clapping her hands Angie nodded her head, her voice booming as she spoke.<br/>"oh yes! Auta thinks that's a wonderful idea!" And off the tiny female went, Keira felt, herself cringe and shame of speaking with someone involved in cults.<br/>"That look, you gave her the same look when you first met Angie if I recall you said something like 'i may be involved in the occult but cult-like behaviour is vile" Keira only tilted her head to the green-haired girl next to her, her eyes scanning over before she was overcome with the familiar pitch-black and Piercing pain that came with her lost memories returning. </p><p>This time Keira was greeted with that broken-down school again. This time she seemed to be outside the entrance door, Angie stood in front of her. the look of a broken heart in her eyes. Before she could see anything Tenko had her arm linked in hers, an overwhelming sense of disgust washed over Keira how dare she touch me. <br/>"let's go, better not keep Angie waiting" Keira had the look of a deer in headlights, a pool of regret in her stomach at the mention of Angie's name, Keira never really wanted to be mean. She couldn't even remember why she hated everyone so much.<br/>"I just want to be normal" the words seemed to spill out of Keira's mouth without her noticing. <br/>"Normal? you know I think we all do" the two girls walked the rest of the ways in silence, welcoming each other's confusion.</p><p>This time there were more people in the cafeteria, Keira looked around scanning over faces she knew. Kaede, Kaito, Angie, Kokichi, Gonta, Kirumi and tsumugi. Bless the poor girl wouldn't even look at Keira, she assumed she should apologise to the girl. A small laugh left Tenko it seemed she noticed Keira's eyes lingering on Tsumugi.<br/>"you called her a 'thoughtless bumbling idiot that plays dress up' the first time she ever tried to speak to her" a bitter laugh escaped Keira's lips listening to Tenko<br/> "she still is, a thoughtless bumbling idiot that is." she sucked in a deep breath of air as she paused, licking her lips as she spoke again.<br/>"I'm such a bitch, I'll join you in a second" patting Tenko's arm Keira pulled herself away from a small smile on her lips, yeah she seemed to have insulted everyone in the building but Keira was having fun here. <br/>before she knew it Keira stood in front of the table that Tsumugi occupied, on the table was a tiny boy, looked like he stepped on lego this morning, and a decent looking e-boy with green hair, not bad...<br/>"Tsumugi" her voice seemed to snap the meek girl out of her trance and Tsumugi looked up. Her eyes meeting Keira's <br/>"my apologies for this morning, bad sleep and you were mildly annoying" a bittersweet smile made itself known as Keira looked down at the small girl.<br/>"you know she killed you, Poi-" He was Talking again <br/>"shut up!" the girl was back and gratefully she shut the Male voice up. A frown now on Keira's face and Tsumugi Scrunking back into her chair. Now looking at the shy pathetic girl in front of her Keira felt some sort of betrayal and heartache. The Attractive male on the table seemed to sense the tension between the girls and cleared his throat.<br/>"Keira! it's great to see you up and walking again. It's a shame we couldn't meet up yesterday" Her head snapped to the direction of his voice, A sense of relaxation washing over her when their eyes met. Unlike most of the People Here Keira didn't have a glimpse of their first meeting. it was refreshing honestly.<br/>"Oh, uhm what's your name? since you know mine already" he had stood up and held out his hand. oh, she liked him. <br/>"Rantoro Amami" Amami she recognised that name, not just from whatever had happened to grant her the unfortunate please of being in this, place, but from before.<br/>"well its a pleasure to meet you Amami" Keira reached out and grasped his hand, it was firm and confident. Just them her vision went blank.</p><p>"Rantoro Amami, it's a pleasure to meet you Keira" A library, Rantoro, musty book smell and a bear? toy? teddy? <br/>"oh ho ho, the two of you all alone! hehehe whatever could happen next" Keira moved without thinking and a book flew from her hand to the monochromatic Toy stood at their feet.<br/>"shove off you creep!" Words left her lips Like she was reliving a moment she had already lived threw.<br/>Black, once again black. There's Nothing here. She was alone. all alone, this is what she wanted right? to be alone and normal. like, everyone. <br/>why did this feel wrong, she felt like she had lost apart of her. Not Again. Please not again. </p><p>!! Trigger Warning: Bodily Harm !!</p><p>Her senses came back one by one. Tingling in her toes and up her legs, the sensation travelling up her hips and stomach, threw her arms and neck. Finally, she could open her eyes. And was met with an angry-looking mary. Keira couldn't move. her body was in so much pain it was paralyzing.<br/>"Alright, you little witch. I can look past dismissing me. you lost your memories I get it but you didn't even notice me earlier today. you completely Ignored me" Anger was bubbling threw Mary you could feel it. And that's When Keira remembered, her and Mary had met before. Keira was in hospital and Mary was her nurse, They got Along Really well, Mary seemed to know everything about Keira. she became obsessive, Mary tried to hurt Keira.<br/>"Keira, you are perfect, I thought we got along well. very well. and yet you had them lock me up. throw me away. How could you?" Mary's voice broke at the last part, it almost seemed as if mary loved? Keira. it felt wrong. this felt wrong. <br/>"if you don't mind. I want to finish what I started" Keira couldn't move but her body screamed at her to move, do something, anything. she just needed to getaway. Mary pulled out a knife from her skirt pocket and tore Keira's sleave. Two words scared the inside of her arm 'i love'. Keira knew what was happened and tried to call out but nothing worked, she could only cry in silence.</p><p>Mary worked the small knife over Keira's forearm, fire burning threw her arm as she felt the letters left behind. 'y' stop 'o' Please. before she could finish Keira met eyes with the brunette from the other night, maki? was it. Keira could see the anger burning in her eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek and Maki lifted up her arm, her fist balled up and she punched the window, so hard there was a crack in the glass. the sound alerted Mary who jolted up and looked out the window but she was gone, Maki had left. Mary got up and rushed out of the room, not wanting to risk getting caught.</p><p>"Maki! hey, Maki where are yo-" it was that boy again, the one with that weird piece of hair that stuck up. The two made eye contact, he looked heartbroken. <br/>"K-Keira.." his eyes darted from her arm and her face. Keira felt Her heart wanting him next to her, playing with her hair. Him apologising and her telling him off for his constant apologising. <br/>surprisingly she felt comfort in this thought, comfortable enough to fall asleep but that might have been from the pain and bloodloss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>